Kissing In The Rain
by Sailor Starlight Girl
Summary: Rain brings many people together in different ways. Some, just a little too close. [Royai, Re Submitted, Oneshot.]


**Title:** Kissing in the Rain.

**Author:** Sailor Starlight Girl.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Rating:** K.

---

**Authoress' Note:** Wow, I think this'll be my longest one shot I've ever done at approximately seven pages long. So anyway, I'm not gonna ramble, instead, since it's late here when I'm posting this I'm just going to let you guys read… Not that you listen to me anyway. Enjoy!

**Summery: **Rain brings many people together in different ways. Some, just a little too close. Royai, One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, under any circumstances own FMA.

---

It was raining.

It pelted down on the office window as she rested her head upon it.

She wondered if it would ever stop.

Another late night and another night she'd have to walk home.

But this time, it would be different.

She forgot to bring her jacket as Havoc had conveniently drove to her place, insisting that he drive her to work that morning instead of her being frozen to death.

And anyway, who was to argue?

It was freezing at 7 in the morning.

The night lights reflected blurrily off the now shiny, clean windows.

The sky was disappointingly covered with vaguely grey clouds.

If she could have seen a star or two, she would have made a wish for it to stop raining.

But since, there was not a single one in sight, she sighed again.

Not realizing it, she had caught the attention of the raven haired male sitting at a desk behind her.

He had, through the remainder of paper work and signatures he had to approve, noticed his first lieutenant isolating herself by the empty comfort of the window.

The Central grounds lighting conveniently shone in her face, highlighting every wrinkle (though he didn't much mind), her solemn facial expression and the matching suitcases she carried underneath those ember eyes of hers.

He went to open his mouth, to distract her thoughts and get her attention but things didn't quite work out the way he had previously wished they would;

"Colonel, have you finished signing all those papers?"

It was a sharp, rasp reply which gained her a heavy sigh.

"You know I would like to go home today and _not_ tomorrow morning."

"Yes, lieutenant," he quickly replied, secretly wishing that she would loosen up or at least sit here and help him—

Not that she could, of course, but it was a very nice thought or gesture if she would have offered.

Putting his pen down for a second, he studied the room he was in, though knowing that it was his office and he had been in there for hours on end, something about it always changed at night.

Maybe it was the shadows?

No, don't be stupid, the shadows can't change… Could _they_?

"So, you've finished then?"

Hawkeye's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head, to her disappointment.

"Oh, Colonel," she groaned softly, "how many more have you got left?"

The raven haired Colonel soon forced a warm, sincere smile before letting the words flow from his lips;

"You should go home, get some rest, we've got an _early_ start tomorrow, you know."

"_Colonel_," she replied, the tone of her voice stern and warning. "You know I can't let you do that—"

"_Lieutenant_," he challenged in return, before continuing, "Look at you, _Riza_. You're a useless, tired mess. You need _sleep_, Hawkeye."

She actually formed a genuine smile at this. "And so do you, Colonel."

It was then he stood, abruptly making his way over to his first lieutenant.

He stood in front of her for a few seconds, hand and arm out-reached, waiting for her exception.

"What are you—" was all she could manage, her eyebrows furrowing questionably as her eyes soon connected with his.

He managed a small smile. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"But you haven't even finished—"

An all-too-well-known-trademark smirk soon replaced that of his 'innocent' one.

Somehow she knew what was coming next…

"_Screw it_."

His tone was blunt and simplistic, regardless of the whole situation they were in.

Mentally, she actually found herself rolling her eyes at the ranking officer above her.

A very Roy Mustang-_ish_ thing to say, she figured.

It wasn't soon enough that Riza Hawkeye stood, facing him, her eyes meeting his in a questionable stare.

After a few minutes, however, the words came.

"What do you think—"

He then took a hold of her wrist, not in a tight hold, but in a hold he was comfortable with which rendered her speechless.

Roy found that she didn't struggle or snatch her wrist back, like he kind of expected her to do.

Instead, she stood there, not breaking the eye contact for moments on end.

It was then he decided to retract his hand from her wrist, ever so slightly.

"I'm driving you home." He stated, the tone of his voice non-changing.

The tone wasn't forceful or demanding.

Nor aggressive or too firm—

It was Roy's calm and collected voice.

The one she was the most comfortable with.

"… And don't _I_ have a say in this?"

She questioned, arching an eyebrow in a mocking 'protest'.

"No, not particularly," he replied bluntly before making his way over to the door, taking the last remaining military coat off the hanger before folding it in his arms comfortably.

"Coming lieutenant Hawkeye?"

She watched him warily standing at the entrance to his office.

It was then she offered a sigh and a nod in defeat. "Fine. But I just have to gather some extra things before we leave, Colonel."

"That's fine, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled as he watched his 'protector' make her way into the shared office.

His gaze never left her figure until it had disappeared into the room.

She clicked the light switch, turning the power on throughout the messy room.

Sighing heavily at the pile of mess Havoc had on his desk, the blonde woman made her way toward her own desk.

A few piles here and there lay.

It wasn't quite messy, but it wasn't quite neat either.

"Colonel…?" Her voice called.

It was full of concern and frustration as she frisked her desk.

He made his way into the room, finding her frantic and hectic whilst tossing the papers everywhere.

"Lieutenant, is everything alright?"

She stopped and turned to face him with a worried expression upon her face.

"No, nothing is alright!" Riza replied harshly, before he voice softened. "I've… I've lost the paper work for the Furher. I promised him that would be handed in first thing tomorrow morning but now I can't find it anywhere."

Roy then made his way over to his first lieutenant before placing both hands upon her shoulders, a warm, gentle smile soon spreading across his face.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Hawkeye. I'm sure it'll turn up tomorrow—"

"But I needed to do some last minute changes to it before it's handed in tomorrow. Not to mention—"

It was then he silenced her with two fingers pressed upon her lips, hushing her in mid-sentence.

"Hey, if we don't find it, I'll tell you what… I'll see the Furher in the morning and I'll explain to him _fully_ what happened tonight."

The blonde raised an eyebrow after he retracted his fingers, gently.

"And what happened tonight, Colonel?"

He formed a knowing smirk. "Never you mind."

She sighed softly before gathering a few documents in her arms. "Well, I'm done here. Shall we go?"

He nodded, motioning for her to exit first.

It was then he took one last glance at the room before switching the light off.

_God, this place was a mess._

He reminded himself to have a cleaner to go through this place tomorrow morning…

---

It wasn't long before she found herself standing patiently upon the doorstep to Central Headquarters.

The blonde lieutenant glanced up from underneath the shelter. As she expected, it was still raining. Sighing, she returned to the shelter to face a smiling colonel which caused the blonde to give him a questionable look. "What?"

"It's nothing, lieutenant," he finished with an innocent chuckle, staring out into the empty car park.

"No, go on, say it, Colonel," Riza suggested, taking in her surroundings.

Roy then turned to face her, his face softening ever-so-slightly as he whispered, "Oh, I was just thinking about earlier…"

"Oh?"

This got her quite intrigued as she raised an eyebrow toward her commanding officer.

"Yeah," he took in a soft breath. "How peaceful, not to mention incredibly beautiful, you looked earlier, underneath the lamp light."

It was then she glanced up at him. "Sir, are you trying to 'flirt' with me?"

Her voice soft and sensuous, it was like she was actually _hinting_ at something or that's what Roy presumed anyway. He then turned to face her before managing a smirk.

"No, it's more like a compliment."

"Sir," her face became stern and serious. "You know it's against the rules."

"… To _compliment_ my lieutenant?" He finished, crossing his arms.

"Colonel, you know exactly what I mean by what I said."

He hated how she was too serious, too stern, _too righteous_. She was always following the rules, the law. It really irritated him at times that he sometimes felt like he'd go crazy. But of course, he knew it was wrong as well. He too, wasn't stupid. _Just curious_. The unknown thrilled him, excited him, that sometimes at the most quietest moments he wished that he could just blurt out everything. His feelings and the emotions that ignite him, the ones that _burn_ him with every brief touch or exchange of words between them.

_**Tell her, Roy, tell her everything.**_

It would be then he'd hesitate, ignoring the voices in the back of his mind before continuing on with what he was doing beforehand, before being so overly wound up in his own secret desires and emotions.

"But…" he began, but again hesitated. It was only for about ten seconds before he continued. "Don't you…" he turned to her, watching those well-known facial features suddenly soften at the words he was about to say, "Don't you ever wonder about the 'could be's' rather than the 'impossibilities', Riza?"

"Of… Course I do, Roy." She stopped, instantly regretting the words that slid from her lips, but soon deciding that there's no place better than the present to continue. "I think about them _everyday_. Sometimes, the feelings… _These_ feelings that I have are… Overwhelming, that sometimes, it's even _impossibl_e for me to sleep at night. But I can't let them get a hold of me, Roy. My job is too important for these feelings to cost me a chance at being by your side."

"Hawkeye, you'll _always_ be by my side…"

He leaned into her lips.

Reluctant, she pulled away, a frown appearing clearly upon her facial features.

"Forever?"

It was then he smiled and nodded, instantly confirming her request. "_Forever_."

And that was that. They shared the most passion-filled, emotional, sweet and sensuous sin anybody in their positions could share, regardless of whatever may happen tomorrow, the next day or even the day after that. It didn't matter.

Neither one would or could regret what they have just done, besides the fact that they might wake up with a pair of matching colds in the morning.

---

**Note:** Aw, a short but kind of sweet ending. I really hope you Royai fans out there enjoyed this, and if you did, please **read** and **review**! It's really appreciated.

Thank you!

- Sailor Starlight Girl.


End file.
